What's A Keyblade?
by LoveRose
Summary: WITCH & Kingdom Hearts crossover. Ask any questions of KH if needed. Full sumarry inside, no flames please. Read and review!
1. Meeting Riku and Sora

Omg! I totally got an awsome idea. I'm gonna make the first ever Kingdom Hearts & WITCH crossover! For people who don't know about the best video game ever, Kingdom Hearts, it's mostly about 3 bestest buddies, Sora (yay!), Kairi, and Riku. Sora is a KeyBlade master and his job is to seal the 'keyholes' in each world so that darkness won't go in. That's the main thing, oh and Sora and Kairi like each other. Yay Sora and Kairi and, we know it and love it, Cornelia and Caleb! Yay! Send in reviews, no flames. And you're welcome to ask questions about KH if you need more detail.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will put her head in her hands, closing her eyes shut. Not only was she in the most boring class ever, Math, but she's been having really bad head aches since yesterday.Willknew that it was no normal head ache, though. She sensed something different. It was like...a source of energy that was piercing through her. She didn't know why, but she just felt it. It was killing her, and she didn't know why. Yesterday, all she did was take naps and take medicine after a few hours.

"Will, hey, Will! Psst", Cornelia whispered while Mrs. Rudolph turned around and wrote on the chalkboard. Will reacted and looked at the desk next to her. "What's up with you? You're gonna get caught by Mrs. Ruldoph", Cornelia whispered. "Sorry, I have this huge head ache...", Will rubbed her forehead. Cornelia blinked several times. She looked back to the chalk board. She would rather leave Will to herself, she didn't want to make her head ache worse.

"And then what you do is you divide the-", _RIIIIIIIIINNNG!_. "You divide the ring? Thanks Mrs. Rudolph, you're an excellent teach", Uriah leaned back on his chair. "Uriah, see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed and don't forget to do this assignment for homework, it's not that hard", Mrs. Ruldoph said before closing the door with a scared Uriah in the class.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Taranee smiled at Cornelia and Will. Irma and Hay Lin were walking behind her. "I'm good, but Will isn't. She's been holding her head all day",Cornelia said, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you take medicine this morning?", Taranee asked. "Yeah, but I'm fine, guys. Promise, I was just tired in math, is all", Will held her head up high. "Alrighty then. So, what do you wanna do?", Irma asked. The girls walked out of Sheffield Institute. "I don't know, I'm bored", Hay Lin replied.

The girls turned the corner, where it was desserted for some reason. "Uh, what's going on here?", Will asked to no one in particular. The city went silent for some reason, no car was passing, and no sign of person was there. "Um...ok...this is freaking me out", Hay Lin said, but kept walking. "Oh my god! Look!", Taranee pointed in front of them. A boy who had silver shoulder-length hair and a yellow shirt with complicated looking pants was on the floor, holding his head in pain. He looked about 15. "Oh my god! What's that thing!", Cornelia shrieked as she saw a really weird looking black shadow creature walk creepily towards the boy.

"Hey boy! Watch out!", Hay Lin screamed. The boy with silver hair turned back with suprise to see anyone and then screamed slightly when the black creature hit his stomach. Will took out the Heart of Candracar, but even before they could transform, the glow of the Heart made the shadow thing disappear into the street. "Are you ok?", Irma came running towards the boy on the empty street. The girls followed.

The boy had his eyes closed, on the ground motionless. "Is he dead?", Hay Lin asked quietly and shook him. The boy groaned softly and his aqua-colored eyes opened slowly. "Oh good, he's alive. What happened?", Will asked the boy as he slowly sat up. "Where's my keyblade? Oh, I swear I brought it with me. I was with Sora and then...", the boy rubbed his head. "Uh, ok, slow down. Who are you and what in the world is a keyblade?", Irma asked, getting in front of him. The boy looked into her eyes and then stood up. "I don't trust anyone, especially now", the boy said with determination, looking like nothing happened.

"Uh, hello, we just saved your life from whatever that black thing was, kid", Will said, putting her hands on her hips. The boy looked at her sternly and stood silent. He let a low 'hmph' before turning away and started to walk. "Hey! That is so rude! At least tell us your name and then we can help you", Cornelia screamed, offended. The boy stopped and turned to her. "I don't need anyone's help. I need to find my friends", the boy said. Irma suddenly stomped in front of him, "You're gonna tell me your name NOW!". The boy jumped back a little bit. He thought for a minute.

"My name is Riku, now can I go?", the boy known as Riku asked. "We can help you find your friends, you know?", Hay Lin said from behind. "Like I said before, I don't need help. Especially from some little girls", Riku said rudely and started to walk away. "Hey, I'm 13, you know!", Hay Lin screamed. "My point exactly", Riku said, not turning back.

Taranee couldn't just stand there anymore. "So, what, this is the thanks we get for saving your sorry butt?", Taranee asked, a little crossed at Riku now. Riku stopped in his tracks. He sighed. "Fine, thank you girls, for saving me. I will appreciate you in my travels. Now good-bye", Riku said and this time, ran towards a building and jumped on top of it!

"Well, that was extremely weird", Cornelia crossed her arms. "Cornelia!", Will screamed. Cornelia ran while screaming as a car drove past her. "What?", Irma asked. Now there was the sound of cars and people, and suddenly the sidewalks were filled with people again. "Ok...what just happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Ok, I'm going home before anything else happens. I've had enough excitment for the day", Hay Lin said, walking towards the Silver Dragon. "Dude, you sound like an old lady. Since when are you so anxious to get home?", Irma crossed her arms. "I'm just real tired. And I am not an old lady, Irma!", Hay Lin laughed as she started to run towards the Silver Dragon.

"Uh...ok, so I guess we'll just go home then and see each other tomorrow", Will suggested. "Yeah, see ya", Taranee waved and walked with Will towards their houses. Cornelia walked across the street and Irma went the opposite way.

Irma held on to her backpack. _That guy was totally weird, and I wonder what he was talking about when he said the keyblade_, Irma thought. "Stop playing games with me, who are you?", Irma recognized that voice. It was Cornelia's 'future boyfriend', what Irma liked to call; none other than Caleb. "You're just like those stubborn girls I met a while ago. Is this place filled with dumb people? I have no time to make fancy introductions, I have to find my friends". Irma recognized that voice, too; it's that boy, Riku.

Irma turned the corner and saw Caleb and Riku in the alleyway, in their fighting positions. "I can't let you pass, you were jumping around like a kangaroo on top of buildings, I have to ask questions. Where are you from?", Caleb asked, getting angrier. "I am from Destiny Islands; another world. I don't have time for this!", Riku complained.

"Oh, I see you've met Riku", Irma came in. "Oh great,more people! Look, I really have to go!", Riku said, extremely frustrated. "Well, you can go in my house in my bathroom if that's what you mean", Irma grinned. "I have no time for sarcasm right now. Usually I would laugh, but I cannot laugh! I can't find my two best friends; my guy best friend is looking for my girl best friend, who is lost somewhere in this world! I'm leaving now!", Riku said through clenching teeth and jumped up on the building.

"What the heck was that all about?", Caleb asked, letting him go. "I don't know, me and the girls saw him a while ago and he had the same frustrated tone. He's not from this world, that's all I know", Irma said. The heard a loud thud, making the ground shake. Irma and Caleb looked at each other, something big was coming. Irma looked back at the streets, everything was like a while ago; no people, no car, only silence and that thudding that was coming closer.

A boy with wild brunette hair, blue eyes, red pants, and what looked like a giant key in his hands, was backing up looking up. "Sora!", they heard Riku's faint voice. Riku suddenly jumped down with the boy known as Sora. "Did you find Kairi?", Sora asked, not looking away from something. The thud now stopped and Caleb and Irma could see the head of a giant black creature. "No, did you find the keyhole?", Riku asked. "No, but I found this big Papa", Sora chuckled.

Irma and Caleb ran towards them. "Oh, not you AGAIN. Can't you just leave me alone?", Riku groaned as he saw Irma and Caleb. "Riku, don't use that agressive tone on these people. They must be terriffied by this. Please step asside, we'll handle this", the boy named Sora smiled. "Oh, don't go on with your little boy politeness, Sora, they've been bugging me all day asking me questions", Riku said, irritated.

The hand of the giant creature almost pounded on Riku and Sora, but they jumped. "No time for arguments!", Sora yelled as he jumped on the hand and ran up his arm. He used the keyblade to slash at the creature. "Get out of the way", Sora yelled from the shoulders of the giant creature as he slashed some more. Caleb didn't obey, but only kicked the giant creature in the foot. The creature fell backwards. Sora poked his head out. "On second thought, you can help", Riku grinned. Caleb and Riku went over to help Sora.

Irma just stood there in disbelief. This was definetley going to be another adventure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, remember, any questions about Kingdom Hearts, you can ask, ok? Send in reviews, no flames!


	2. Welcome To Merridean

I see that there are a few Kingdom Hearts fans out there in the WITCH category. And some that come from KH category (I totally love you guys for reviewing!). Because I got enough reviews, I'm going to put up chapter 2. I'm gonna need a few more reviews to go to chapter 3, though. So remember to sent them in guys, lol. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Irma stared in wonder at the three boys who had just took down the tall shadow creature. It didn't take them long to bring him down. Irma noticed that, for once, Caleb wasn't the one who brought him down. It was mostly that brunette boy; he was powerful.

She ran towards them. "So you two are from this world, right?", the brunette asked.

"Well, technically, yes we are", Caleb replied.

"Ok, and, uh, is this world really big. Well, this city, or whatever this is? Is it big?", Riku asked.

"Uh…yeah", Irma said.

"Oh great. The keyhole could be anywhere!", Riku groaned.

"Not only the keyhole, but what about her? I haven't found any trace of her. I hope she's ok", the brunette bowed his head sadly.

Caleb and Irma looked at each other in confusion.

"Look, dudes, I know you'll find…this girl and the, uh, keyhole? Right?", Irma tried to make them feel better.

"Thanks, but that's not gonna help us much", Riku said.

Irma shrugged.

"Well, I just wanna say thanks for helping us defeat the shadow creature. Thanks to you…uh…what are your names?", the brunette asked.

"I'm Caleb, and she's Irma", Caleb said.

"Ok, thank you Caleb and Irma. You've already met Riku; he's one of my best friends. My name is Sora", Sora smiled wide and shook both of their hands as an introduction.

"So, who's this girl you're looking for?", Irma asked.

"She's a friend of ours, come on Sora, I think we're capable of finding her ourselves. Thanks, but we have to go", Riku already turned his back and started walking.

"Hey, you never know, mabye they've seen her. Have you guys seen a petite girl? She has shoulder-length red hair that reminds you of a mop…a pretty one…and she's wearing a white shirt, a purple skirt, and wrist bands on her", Sora asked. Riku quickly came back and crossed his arms.

Irma's eyes went wide. He was probably talking about Will! She had a mop of shoulder-length hair. She was wearing her usual outfit today, but yesterday she had on a purple skirt…but not a white shirt. It was close, though. What did Will have to do with all of this?

"Uh…I think I have", Irma said.

"You have! Please, Irma, you have to take me to her!", Sora said with excitement in his voice.

"Ok, follow me", Irma said.

"Is he talking about Will?", Caleb asked quietly.

"I think so. Since he comes from another world, mabye he's trying to contact her and the Heart. I can tell he's a good guy. I watch tv", Irma whispered back.

They walked towards Will's apartment. Irma took out her cell phone and called her.

"Hey, it's Irma. I'm outside your apartment, can you come outside?…Ok, thanks", Irma said. She then put her phone away.

"She's coming down", Irma told Riku and Sora.

Sora smiled wide, as well as Riku. A few seconds later, the door opened and they could not see Will's face. But when she came to the light, Sora and Riku frowned.

"Who's this, Irma?", Will asked.

"Is this the girl you're looking for?", Irma asked, not answering Will's question.

"No, it's not", Riku replied.

Caleb and Irma crossed their arms at his impoliteness, even though they knew he didn't mean it.

"Uh, I should have a picture of her…", Sora dug into his pockets. "Oh, here it is", Sora handed Irma a picture of the beautiful red-head girl.

"Dang, she really does look like you, Will", Irma said. Caleb and Will gathered around her to look at the picture.

"Hey Sora, why do you have a picture of Kairi in your pocket?", Riku grinned while crossing his arms.

"Uhh...I found it in my room before we left and decided to bring it because it was on the floor…and I was too lazy to put it away", Sora blushed furiously.

"Ok, right", Riku grinned even wider.

"So, her name is Kairi?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah, somehow our scanners show that she ended up here when she suddenly disappeared from our Island", Riku explained.

"Oh, and I have a question. Thos shadow creatures we fought a while ago…have you seen them around lately?", Sora asked.

Will only stared, not knowing what was going on or what they were talking about.

"About two days ago", Irma replied.

"Ok then, have you seen them around a certain place?", Riku asked.

"By the bridge over the river", Caleb replied.

"Sorry to leave you like this, but we have to go", Sora took out that mysterious key again.

"Wait, please tell me what's going on", Will pleaded.

"Go, Sora. I'll explain to them everything. You have to go find Kairi and the keyhole to go back home", Riku said.

Sora nodded and ran off.

"Alright. Did you know that there are other worlds besides yours?", Riku asked.

"Yeah, Merridean", Caleb replied.

"I mean…not only this planet Earth, but also other worlds", Riku said.

"There are other worlds?", Irma asked in shock.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be a secret. You see, those creatures are called the Heartless. They go to each world and destroy it completely", Riku explained.

"Oh my god! They're distroying Earth!", Will asked loudly.

"Sh, let me explain! These Heartless are afraid of one person; that is the keyblade master. There is a weapon called the keyblade that chooses its master when needed", Riku started.

"That's what Sora has", Irma's eyes went wide.

"Yes, the keyblade chose him because of his strong heart. We have been traveling through worlds to try to close what is called a keyhole. Every world has one. It is the way for this world to become safe of Heartless", Riku nodded.

"So that's what you're doing here?", Caleb asked.

"Yes, and not only that though. Me, Sora, and Kairi live in a place called Destiny Islands. We were happy together until Kairi mysteriously disappeared. We don't know what happened, but wed assumed that she disappeared into another world. We went on what we call the Gummi Ship to go find her. It told us that she was here, and turns out there are many Heartless here. So our mission is to get back Kairi and to close the keyhole", Riku finally ended.

"Ok, whoa. And I thought our job was tough", Will said.

"I would ask questions, but I need to go help Sora. Thank you for helping us. Mabye we'll meet again…oh, and Sora is gonna want that picture back", Riku grinned as he extended his hand for the picture. Irma gave him the picture.

"Thanks, and like I said, we might meet again. Bye", Riku saluted before jumping up on a building and followed to where Sora went.

"Ok…that was weird", Will said.

"Don't ask me", Caleb replied.

"I'm going to finally go home. That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me besides Hay Lin's grama telling us that we have to save the world. Bye guys", Irma walked away.

"Bye", Will and Caleb said. Caleb walked to the other direction and Will slowly went into her apartment, still freaked about what happened.

The Next Day, Saturday… 

"Then he went to the bridge and left us there", Will explained to her friends, who were sitting in the BurgerKing table.

"And I thought only Riku was scary enough, coming from another world and all", Taranee said.

"How could Caleb have been so ok about it. I mean, he took down an unknown creature with two guys he didn't even know", Cornelia added.

"Oh, well you know Caleb. He's from another world; he should be used to fighting with people from other worlds", Will said.

"Still…"Cornelia smiled.

"Hey, so how did your head feel yesterday, Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"It wasn't as bad as when I was at school. The only time I really couldn't stand it was a few minutes before Irma called me and told me to go outside and during that whole time until they left", Will explained.

"That's strange", Taranee crossed her arms.

"Sorry", Irma blushed.

"It's ok, Irma", Will smiled.

"Why are we even talking about this; we should be talking about boys like we always do", Hay Lin suddenly said.

"Well, technically, Cornelia already made the 'Caleb statement' of the day", Irma grinned.

"Tss, I don't hear you talking about anyone, Irma", Cornelia crossed her arms.

"Because I don't like anyone", Irma crossed her arms as well.

"Not again. Guys don't start with this", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, it'll make Will's head hurt", Taranee added.

"Fine", Cornelia and Irma said in unison.

Will clutched her head again.

"See? That's what you guys do to her; you make her head hurt. Why do you always fight?", Hay Lin pointed out.

Taranee stood up and looked outside the window. "What are you doing, Taranee?", Cornelia asked. Taranee kept looking around until she got outside. Everyone got up and followed her.

It was, yet again, Sora running in their direction. "Dude, how did you know he was coming? Are you phycic?", Irma asked.

"No, but Will is. Everytime she gets a headache, they're always here; Riku and Sora. I don't know why, but she can sense them", Taranee said.

Sora now stopped a few feet in front of the girls and looked back. "I tried to be nice, but seeing how you're persistant, I'm going to have to fight you now. I'm gonna give you one last chance; give Kairi to me, that way I won't have to hurt you!", Sora screamed.

The girls leaned forward to see who he was talking to. It was a rather tall (really tall)and big (really big) looking…thing. He didn't look quite nice. And, as they assumed, the creature was holding the girl named Kairi in his hand, unconcious.

"No!", the creature yelled and slammed his fist on the ground, shaking it. The girls grabbed onto the stop sign and looked at Sora's reaction.

"Well too bad, because I'm not taking that as an answer. Fire!", he screamed and pointed the keyblade at him. A big fireball went out of it and hit the shadow. His grip on Kairi loosened.

Sora quickly ran up to him and hit him hard with the keyblade. The creature fell down and let his grip go on Kairi. He ran towards her quickly. Her crystal blue eyes opened half way.

"Sora? Is that you?", her eyes opened completely.

He smiled in relief and tried to grab her, but the creature held on to her and stood up again, sending him crashing next to the girls.

"Oh my god! Sora!", Irma screamed. He gasped at his name and looked up at her. He quickly discarded their presence and focused on his best friend. Sora got up and ran to the creature again.

A blue portal appeared behind the creature. Will gasped and looked at the crystal. The girls shrugged with disbelief. The creature put one foot in.

"Oh no you don't! Kairi!", Sora screamed, running and outstretching his hand to her.

"Sora!", Kairi screamed and stretched her hand out to hold his. They only held on for a second before the creature took Kairi with him.

"Help me!", Kairi screamed before the portal disappeared.

Sora opened his closed hand and saw that he had accidently slid one of her wrist band off. He held it tight and put it in his pocket.

"Did he just go to Merridean?", Cornelia asked.

"I guess…what does Merridean have to do with it though?", Taranee asked.

"Wait…there's another world besides this one in here?", Sora came towards them.

"Uh-huh. Oh, and most of us haven't met you. You know me, Will, and Irma. The one with long pony tails is Hay Lin, the one with a braid is Taranee, and the blonde one is Cornelia", Will introduced.

"Hi girls", Sora smiled shyly.

"Sora, did you see that creature with Kairi? I couldn't stop him", Riku suddenly came in.

"Oh, hi again girls. Are you guys stalking us or something?", Riku actually said in a good mood.

"No, it's you guys", Hay Lin grinned.

"Hey, Riku. They say that there's another world besides this one connected to here. A blue portal appeared and the creature took Kairi. I couldn't stop him, he went in too fast. I only got Kairi's yellow wristband", Sora took out Kairi's wristband.

"Aww, that must be so sad", Cornelia frowned.

Sora smiled sadly and put it in his pocket.

"Well, what's the other world called?", Riku asked.

"Merridean; I can take you there if you want", Caleb suddenly came in.

"Yeah, that would be cool of you guys", Sora smiled.

"We should go with you", Will suggested. Here they go again. Well hey, they want to be part of this too.

"But you're just girls", Riku said.

"Hey, we're not just girls. We're Guardians of the Veil! Guardians unite!", Will said, the crystal glowing pink.

The girls transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Heart!", Will said (I finally found out what Will says, lol).

"Water!", Irma said.

"Fire!", Taranee said.

"Earth!", Cornelia said.

"Air!", Hay Lin said.

The girls now stood with proud smiles on their faces. "Ok, wow, never would've expected that. So you guys have the power over nature or what?", Sora asked.

"Yeah, and we're pretty good at it. Let's go; I'll open a portal", Will said, extending her hand with the crystal. The Heart of Candricar shot a pink beam and opened a blue portal.

The girls and Caleb quickly went in, but Riku and Sora had their doubts.

"Should we trust them, Sora?", Riku asked.

"They've been a help to us so far, I think we can trust them with one more thing", Sora said confidently before walking into the portal. Riku took a deep breathe and went in.

"Ok, where are we?", Sora asked.

"Welcome to Merridean", Caleb smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That was pretty long, I guess. I guess I made a pretty good description of the main thing of Kingdom Hearts, right? If you still have questions, you can ask me. There will be Cornelia and Caleb fluffiness in next chapter as well! Don't get mad, get glad! Send in reviews, no flames!


End file.
